


Memoirs

by everosser11



Category: Glee, Gravity Falls, Sherlock (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Memoirs, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosser11/pseuds/everosser11
Summary: Six word memoirs





	1. Avengers

Life torn, family broken, never repaired.


	2. Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess!

New gift, perfect weapon, brother protected.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess!


End file.
